


Plan: Celos

by MoaKina



Category: Free!
Genre: Celos, M/M, Soumomo - Freeform, Yaoi, haruceloso, harumako, makoharu - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, rintori - Freeform, todosxmakoto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Todo quien conoce a Makoto sabe que esta enamorado de Haru, menos el chico delfin por ello, a Nagisa se le ocurre un plan para que Haru se de cuenta y demuestre si el tambien esta enamorado de Makoto.¿Su plan?Celos, darle celos y todos sus amigos van a ayudar...aunque no de la mejor manera.MAKOHARU-HARUMAKOSouMako,RinMako,MakoAi,MakoMomo,KisuMako,MakoGouRinTori,ReiGisa,posible SouMomo





	1. Capitulo 1

Era imposible no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Makoto Tachibana. Todo lo que hacia mostraba que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, Haruka Nanase.

La forma en que lo miraba, el brillo en sus ojos verdes, esas sonrisas que eran solo para el pelinegro, su excesiva y exagerada preocupación hacia el, en la forma en que su cuerpo se encorvaba cuando estaba cerca, o la forma apenas visible de estremecerse cada vez que se tocaban.

¡Todo en el radiaba que amaba al chico delfín!

Todo mundo lo sabia, hasta los pequeños hermanos de Makoto, bueno, casi todos, menos el, Haru. Era un poco ridículo hasta cierto punto tonto, que al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, Haru no se de cuenta si entre ellos existía una fuerte conexión que hacia que pudieran saber lo que el otro pensaba. Y también que Makoto aun no se haya declarado aunque Nagisa intuía el porque.

Haru no era un chico expresivo y aunque para Makoto no era difícil leerlo, había cosas en las que simplemente también para el Haru era un libro cerrado, imposible de descifrar y en eso era una de esas cosas.

Sabia que Makoto temía decirle lo que sentía y no ser reciprocó, que su amistad se viera afectada o mucho peor, que Haru simplemente lo rechazara e ignorara sus sentimientos.

Pero Nagisa quería verlos juntos, como novios, que fueran tan felices como el lo es con Rei porque una parte de el creía con fervor que Haru también estaba enamorado de Makoto, que lo amaba y solo necesitaban de un pequeño empujón para ser una hermosa pareja y por ello se le había ocurrido un plan para juntarlos y todos sus amigos estaba reunidos en la casa de Rei, porque requería de su ayuda, quería regresarle el favor a Makoto.

Nagisa miro a cada uno de sus amigos, Rin, Aichiiro, Momotorou, Sousuke, Gou, Kisumi y su novio Rei. Respiro hondo y se inclino hacia enfrente con las manos en los muslos.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Mako-chan y a Haru-chan!

Todos voltearon a verlo, Rin enarco una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Están metidos en problemas?-inquirió-Eso es raro de Makoto, de Haru me lo creo

Nagisa negó con la cabeza. Gou sonrió levemente, ella y Rei ya sabían el plan de Nagisa y ella aria todo lo necesario por ayudar a sus sempais.

-No, no, no están metidos en problemas onii-chan. Lo que Nagisa-kun quiere decir es que tenemos que ayudarlos para que se den cuenta de que se aman y están hechos el uno para el otro-dijo con los ojos iluminados y las manos en sus mejillas

Kisumi los miro un tanto irónico y confundido. -¿Quieren hacerlos novios?

Nagisa asintió con una gran sonrisa. -¡¡Exacto!! ¡Debemos ayudarlos a que sean novios!

Sousuke frunció el ceño, cruzo las piernas y se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

-¿Debemos? No creo que debamos meternos en sus asuntos, eso solo les corresponde a esos dos, es un tema delicado con el que no debe jugar porque pueden salir lastimados si algo sale mal. Si Tachibana y Nanase se gustan, ellos deben decírselo-dijo

Nagisa apretó las manos en puño y bajo la cabeza ya que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Gou.

-Ustedes no lo entienden. Mako-chan esta enamorado de Haru-chan y eso todos lo saben pero no dirá nada porque tiene miedo de lo que vaya a pasar. Conocen a Mako-chan y no ara nada por el bien de ambos y cree que es no decir nada y esconder lo que siente. Haru-chan tampoco dará el primer paso, lo conocen pero yo se, que Haru-chan también siento algo por Mako-chan aunque no lo demuestre pero se nota en sus ojos. ¡Tenemos, debemos ayudarlos, son nuestros amigos!

Rin se rasco la cabeza suspirando y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, viéndolo de esa manera, tienes razón, cuentas conmigo. Makoto y Haru son unos idiotas en ese tema así que un pequeño empujón no esta mal-dijo

Ai y Momotorou se miraron sonriendo.

-Yo también quiero ayudar a Tachibana-san y Nanase-san-dijo Nitori

-¡Y yo!-exclamo Momotorou meciéndose

Kisumi sonrió y sacudió el cabello con una mano.

-Quiero ayudar a Makoto-dijo y suspiro-y a Haru

Sousuke permaneció en silencio, observándolos y frunció el ceño otra vez.

-Primero antes de dar una respuesta, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-interrogo Sousuke

Nagisa sonrió con algo de malicia y entrelazo sus manos. Supieron, al ver ese brillo en los ojos de Nagisa y Gou, que no era nada bueno y se iban a arrepentir.

Rei suspiro y acomodo sus lentes. –Esto no es hermoso-murmuro

Nagisa rio y lo abrazo acurrucándose contra su novio ronroneando, Rei sonrojo pero no lo aparto.

-Vamos Rei-chan, es un maravilloso plan

-¿Y cual es ese maravilloso plan?-volvió a preguntar Sousuke

El rostro de Nagisa se ilumino y se inclino hacia enfrente pasando la mirada en cada uno.

-Plan: Celos

Los demás lo miraron confundidos. ¿Ese era su maravilloso plan?

-¿Celos?-repitió Kisumi

-Si, celos. C-E-L-O-S. Darle celos a Haru-chan para que se de cuenta de lo que siente por Mako-chan y se le declare o que Mako-chan pueda darse cuenta de lo que siente Haru-chan y el se declare-dijo

Gou asintió con energía. –Si, los celos de Haruka-sempai son ese pequeño empujón y si funciona, terminaran juntos

-¿Y como vamos a ayudar nosotros?-indago Momo

Gou y Nagisa se miraron y sonrieron. Venia su parte favorita.

-Sencillo-dijo Nagisa-Ustedes se encargaran de darle celos a Haru-chan coqueteando con Mako-chan

Se hiso un silencio mortal donde los demás se quedaron procesando el "maravilloso plan" de Nagisa y solo se escucharon sus respiraciones y el pulso de sus corazones. Gou conto mental hasta 20 y de pronto se escucharon sus quejas. Nagisa hiso un puchero.

-¡Oh vamos! Dijeron que iban a ayudar y es la única manera. Solo le van a coquetear a Mako-chan de mentiritas, no de verdad, ni que realmente les gustara. Rei-chan y yo no podemos porque somos novios y ustedes son la única esperanza. ¡Por favor!-dijo con ojos suplicantes

Rin chasqueo la lengua y aparto la mirada cuando Gou se le unió al rubio con esa carita suplicante. Pensándolo mejor, no era un plan tan malo y el podía sacarle provecho. Si coqueteaba con Makoto, Haru se molestaría y eso podría ayudar a que se hicieran pareja. Dos pájaros de un tiro y no es que le gustara hacer enojar a ese cara de póker, simplemente lo entretenía.

-De acuerdo, ok. Será divertido-sonrió

Sousuke lo miro y suspiro. Sabia lo que pensaba el pelirrojo y él no se quedaría atrás. Era divertido hacer molestar a Nanase y sabía que Makoto era su punto de Aquiles.

-Cuenten conmigo también-dijo

Nagisa sonrió. –Muy bien, ya esta Rin-chan y Sou-chan, ¿y ustedes?

Momotorou respiro hondo y frunció levemente el ceño.

-Yo di mi palabra y los Mikoshiba jamás la rompen. Conmigo también cuentan

Kisumi bajo la mirada y sonrió. Sabia que Haru le molestaba que se acercara mucho al chico orca, el lo sabia por los años que estuvieron juntos en la secundaria y tal vez esto le daba una oportunidad.

-Y yo, yo también

-¡Muy bien! Solo falta Ai-chan

Nitori sonrojo violentamente y aparto la mirada.

-No me llame de esa manera por favor-replico y se removió incomodo-Lo lamento pero no puedo ayudar en eso, no soy bueno

Nagisa se acerco a él y lo zarandeo al tomarlo de los brazos.

-Pero Ai-chan, tienes todo lo necesario para coquetearle a Mako-chan. Eres muy lindo, tu forma de ser tímida y tu lunar te dan un aspecto tierno y a Mako-chan le gustan las cosas tiernas

Aichiiro sacudió la cabeza sonrojado aun más. Él no era tierno, él podía ser un chico rudo como su sempai Rin o Sousuke. Nagisa se pego más a Nitori invadiendo su espacio personal y se inclino acercando sus labios al odio de Aichiiro.

-Y le podrían dar celos también a Rin-chan

Nitori se alejo para verlo como si le hubieran dicho que mañana se iba a morir de una manera lenta y dolorosa, expresión que le divirtió al rubio.

-¡Di que si Nitori-sempai!-exclamo Momotorou

Aichiiro aparto la mirada, sentía mucha presión con todas las miradas en el y se encogio cuando escucho que Rin chaqueo la lengua molesto. Tal vez le molestaba que fuera cobarde. Apretó las manos en puños.

-¡De acuerdo! Voy a ayudar

Nagisa grito emocionado y salto sobre el para abrazarlo pero no calculo la fuerza y ambos cayeron al piso. Nitori solto una queja por el golpe y todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones.

-¡Cuidado Nagisa-kun!-dijo Rei ayudando al rubio a levantarse-¡Pudieron haberse lastimado!

Aichiiro se llevo una mano a la frente porque todo lo dio vueltas por el golpe.

-¿Estas bien Ai?

El chico levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de su sempai que lo miraba preocupado. Nitori asintió varias veces seguidas.

-¡Hai!

Rin le sonrió y extendió una mano la cual Aichiiro tomo sonrojado. Nagisa sonrió mordiéndose los labios al verlos sonreírse a la pareja que había nombrado como RinTori y se abrazo a Rei colgándose de su cuello. Estaba seguro que más de una pareja iba a salir de aquí.

-Inicia el Plan: Celos. Manos a la obra


	2. Capitulo 2

Makoto despertó con un mal presentimiento. No sabía si hacia el o algún cercano pero sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Makoto tenía un instinto que le advertía si algo malo iba a pasar y eso le tenía la piel chinita.

Respiro hondo y sacudió la cabeza. No podía preocuparse con eso ahora, tal vez solo se debía a que en unos meses iba a entrar a la universidad (quería creer que así seria) y Haru aun no decidía lo que quería para su futuro. Eso si lo preocupaba y mucho porque no sabía cómo ayudarlo, no sabía más que hacer. Sentía que una parte de él fracasaba como amigo al no saber más que hacer para ayudar a Haru.

-¡Onii-chan!-dos fuertes voces infantiles lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

Volteo el rostro y miro a sus hermanos gemelos entrar a su cuarto y correr hacia él. Makoto rio cuando lo abrazaron y les sacudió el cabello con cariño.

-Buenos días Ren, Ran

Sus hermanos lo miraron con grandes y brillantes sonrisas en los rostros. Los gemelos salieron y el también pero al baño para ducharse. Cuando agarro su celular para poner música, noto que tenía en su buzón un mensaje.

"Good morning Makoto!

Espero que hayas amanecido bien y te deseo un buen día. Ahora entiendo todo lo que has pasado como capitán.

Suerte.

Rin. XD"

Makoto sonrojo y miro sorprendido el mensaje verificando que el mensaje realmente fuera para él y que el remitente realmente haya sido Rin y no otra persona pero si, definitivamente era del pelirrojo y para él, tenía su nombre. Eso era extraño pero le contesto el mensaje deseándole también un buen día.

Estaba poniendo shampoo en su cabello y cantando una canción de O... cuando se celular sonó y contesto.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Makoto! ¡Soy yo!-dijo una voz animada

-¿Kisumi? Ah, hola. ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?

Escucho la risa de su amigo rosado y cerró los ojos para que el jabón no le lastimara.

-Solo quería saludar y desearte un buen día. ¿Y que haces?

Makoto frunció el ceño claramente sorprendido y confundido. Ok, ya iban dos. Rin y Kisumi.

-Me estoy bañando-dijo al final

-¡Ah! ¿De verdad? ¡Que pena! Me gustaría estar ahí y ayudarte

Los ojos verdes del chico casi se salieron de las cuencas antes las palabras de Kisumi y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí. ¿Había escuchado bien o su mente le había engañado? Trago saliva nervioso y sintió unas fuertes ganas de cubrirse su desnudez como si sintiera que alguien lo estuviera viendo.

-Ah, bueno, yo...me tengo que ir y bañarme o se me ara tarde-murmuro avergonzado

-Ok Makoto. ¡Ehy! ¿No hay problema si paso en la tarde para haya y vamos algún lado a platicar?

Makoto se mordió un labio y aunque una parte de el quiso negarse no pudo y acepto. Una vez que Kisumi cortó la llamada, Makoto respiro hondo y tallo su rostro. Eso había sido de lo más extraño incluso más que el mensaje de Rin. Se le ocurrió la idea de apagar el celular para evitar ese tipo de situaciones pero la desecho.

Termino de bañarse, se arreglo y bajo a desayunar con su familia. Como casi siempre, calmo a sus hermanos para que dejaran de pelear y luego se fue corriendo a la casa de su amigo porque si no se haría más tarde y Haru como casi siempre no alcanzaría a desayunar pero como casi siempre se entretuvo unos minutos con el pequeño gato blanco.

Al llegar a la casa Nanase, entro y fue directo al baño, sonrió al ver a Haru sumergido en la tina y se acerco entendiendo una mano, como siempre.

-Haru-chan, es hora de irnos

Una mano emergió del agua tomando la suya y Haru salió.

-Deja el –chan

Makoto sonrió y salió para que Haru pudiera cambiarse. Espero en la sala y a los minutos Haru salió ya cambiado y con su mochila colgada en la espalda. Enarco una ceja curioso y suspiro al leer su pensamiento.

-Haru, no debes meterte al agua después de comer-reprendió

El pelinegro aparto la mirada con su habitual inexpresividad. Salieron de la casa y caminaron en silencio hasta que Makoto lo rompió:

-En la mañana Rin me mando un mensaje y Kisumi me llamo

Los ojos azules lo miraron con intensidad y Makoto sacudió la cabeza.

-No fue nada malo pero si extraño, solo me saludaron y desearon un buen día

No le dijo que Kisumi iba a ir en la tarde, la relación entre ellos dos era extraña (incluso mas que la de Haru con Rin o Sousuke) y suponía que no se lo tomaría muy bien. Mejor que fuera una sorpresa.

Al llegar a la escuela le desconcertó que Gou los esperara, más bien, lo esperara en la entrada y más que le extendiera una cajita con galletas caseras que había echo ella misma y aun más por ese sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica que combinaba con el color de ojos y cabello.

-Espero que le gusten Makoto-sempai, son de chocolate-dijo y se fue sin mas

Makoto miro las galletas y sonrió un poco. Ni siquiera noto la forma en que Haru lo miraba. Las clases pasaron lentas y Makoto se concentro al máximo con todo lo que los profesores explicaban. Llegada la hora del almuerzo, subieron a la azotea donde ReiGisa (Makoto los había nombrado así) estaban platicando algo cariñosos y de pronto Rei se inclino para besar suavemente al rubio.

Makoto suspiro suavemente. Como le gustaría estar de esa manera con Haru pero sabía que eso jamás iba a suceder, solo eran amigos y se tenía que conformar con eso.

-Hola chicos-saludo con su habitual sonrisa

ReiGisa voltearon sorprendidos y un escandaloso sonrojo apareció en Rei.

-¡Makoto-sempai, Haruka-sempai! ¡¿Llevan mucho tiempo ahí?!

Makoto rio y sacudió la cabeza. Rei aun no se acostumbraba a ser cariñoso con Nagisa en público y se sonrojaba demasiado cuando alguien los miraba pero a pesar de todo eran una hermosa pareja.Junto con Haru se sentaron con ellos y Nagisa miro con curiosidad la caja que Makoto llevaba en sus manos.

-Ne, Mako-chan, ¿Qué es eso?

Makoto bajo la mirada y se encogió de hombros. –Son galletas que Gou me regalo

Nagisa miro a Rei y luego sonrió con picardía al ver otra vez a Makoto.

-¿Me pregunto que dirá Rin-chan de esto?

Makoto frunció el ceño y lo miro claramente confundido incluso Haru le presto atención.

-Creo que le gustas a Gou-chan. Ella te trata diferente hasta cierto punto especial. Eres el único a quien no corrige si le llama Gou cuando lo hace con Rin-chan ¡y es su hermano!, esta encantada con tus músculos, es mas atenta contigo y hasta te regalo galletas ¡solo a ti!

El rostro de Makoto exploto del mismo rojo del cabello de los Matsuoka y casi se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-¡NAGISA! Solo somos amigos

-Las pruebas prueban lo contrario. Le gustas a Gou-chan

Makoto se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sus orejas también se tiñeron de rojo. Solo deseo que la tierra lo tragara par evitar esta vergüenza. Las ideas de Nagisa eran ridículas. ¿De donde sacaba eso? No le gustaba a Gou... ¿o si?

Sacudió la cabeza. Intento ignorar esos pensamientos pero cuando llego la hora de los entrenamientos, estos regresaron con más fuerza cuando Gou se le acerco cohibida para preguntarle si le habían gustado las galletas. Las palabras de Nagisa le habían aturdido de tal manera que ni probo las galletas. Le sonrió nervioso a la chica y se rasco la nuca.

-Lo siento Gou, no las probé

Sintió un pinchazo cuando Gou bajo la mirada y llevo las manos a la espalda.

-¡Pero se ven deliciosas! Gracias por traerme-añadió rápidamente

Sonrió cuando Gou lo miro con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillando. Se dio media vuelta para ir a los vestidores y cambiarse cuando noto algo que lo sorprendió. Por primera vez desde que habían abierto el club, Haru no se había lanzado a la piscina y solo se había quedado ahí mirándolo.

-¿Pasa algo Haru?-pregunto preocupado

Haru levanto la mirada a sus ojos y luego la aparto antes de despojarse de su ropa quedando únicamente con su traje de baño y saltar a la piscina. Makoto solo frunció el ceño mas confundido. Ok, todo era extraño y sentía que continuaría así.


	3. Capitulo 3

Siempre se esforzaba para demostrar que era un buen capitán y que no volvería a pasar por los mismos errores de la secundaria. Era estricto cuando se necesitaba, sabia controlar a sus amigos y tenia la ayuda de Gou, una excelente manager.

Miro a sus amigos nadar y sonrió. Cada día mejoraban pero había algo en la forma de nadar de Haru que lo volvió a preocupar. No estaba nadando como antes, había algo diferente como si no lo disfrutara y lo obligaran hacerlo.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no reacciono hasta que Gou lo llamo.

-Makoto-sempai, alguien le llama a su celular

Makoto tomo el celular agradeciendo a la chica con una sonrisa y contesto.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Makoto! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡Te estamos esperando!

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco. Había olvidado por completo que tenía planes con Kisumi. Su propuesta lo había sorprendido tanto que no le había avisado que tenia practicas. Rio nervioso y se rasco una mejilla.

-Lo siento Kisumi, tengo practicas-dijo-Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza y lo había olvidado, perdón por no avisarte

-No te preocupes Makoto pero ¿no hay problema si vamos para allá a esperarte?

Makoto miro a Haru que aun seguía nadando y suspiro.

-No, ven, aquí te espero-y colgó

Sacudió el cabello con una mano y enarco una ceja al reaccionar. ¿Estamos esperando? ¿Vamos? ¿Estaba hablando solo de el o en plural? Y sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando miro que Kisumi no venia solo, estaba en medio de Sousuke y Rin. Una grata sorpresa y su expresión lo delato.

Kisumi lo miro sonriendo y levanto una mano para saludarlo.

-¡Makoto! ¡Mira a quienes me encontré!

Makoto les sonrió como solo el sabe cuando se acercaron para saludarlo. Se sonrojo cuando Rin le paso un brazo por los hombros haciendo que se inclinara un poco por la diferencias de estaturas y mas por la sonrisa de Sousuke, ya que casi siempre estaba serio y sonreía poco, tan poco como Haru.

De pronto algo detrás de el llamo la atención de Sousuke quien cruzo los brazos.

-Nanase

-Yamazaki

Makoto volteo sin deshacer el agarre de Rin sobre el para ver a Haru que había salido de la piscina y miraba a Sousuke para luego dirigir su intensa mirada al brazo de Rin que estaba sobre sus hombros. Trago saliva y miro a otra parte incomodo.

En ese momento Rei y Nagisa se acercaron para saludar.

-¿Y que hacen por aquí?-pregunto Nagisa

Kisumi sonrió acomodando su cabello y apunto a Rin y Sousuke con la otra mano.

-Quede con salir con Makoto y me los encontré así que los invite, ¿hay algún problema sin acompañan Makoto?

El aludido solo sacudió la cabeza sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban mas cuando la penetrante mirada de Haru cayo sobre él.

Nagisa sonrió con algo de malicia y miro al chico orca con los ojos brillando.

-¡Mo! ¡¿Tienes una cita y no nos dijiste?! ¡Que malo eres Mako-chan!

-¡¿Eh?!

Makoto salto sintiendo como todos voltearon a mirarlo incomodándolo aun más. Deseo con fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara y le ahorrara pasar esta vergüenza. Rio nervioso y se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás.

-No es una cita como tal Nagisa y no había dicho nada antes porque ocurrió en la mañana y e tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, lo siento-dijo

Nagisa se mordió los labios para no reír. Esto era más divertido de lo que se imaginaba y el plan realmente iba a funcionar. Miro a Gou, la chica mantenía parecía pensar lo mismo que el y se sonrieron. Ambos miraron a Haru. El chico delfín mantenía la misma expresión de siempre pero sus ojos expresaban todo y si, parecía tener celos.

Kisumi hizo un puchero y se acerco a Makoto para también pasarle un brazo por los hombros cuando Rin se alejo.

-¡Mo! Eso dolió Makoto ¡Ne! ¡¿Entonces, nos vamos?!

Makoto miro a sus compañeros de natación buscando respuestas, no sabia que hacer. Por una parte no quería quedar mal con sus Kisumi y otra irse siendo él el capitán. Gou se acerco con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y sonriendo cálidamente con la cabeza inclinada.

-No se preocupe por las prácticas Makoto-sempai, yo me encargo de todo

Makoto le sonrió agradecido pero antes de irse a cambiar a los vestidores, llevaba puesto solo en traje de baño y no podía irse así, se detuvo de golpe a procesar todo y recordar algo o mejor dicho, a alguien.

Se giro rápidamente con el rostro de un rojo vivo, una mirada cohibida y una tímida y avergonzada sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Quieres venir Haru? Bueno-miro a los otros de 3ro-Si no les importa

Kisumi volteo a ver a Sousuke y a Rin, ellos se encogieron de hombros, y regreso la mirada al pelinegro y al castaño sonriéndoles.

-Claro, mejor

Makoto miro al chico delfín, esté tenia la mirada clavada nuevamente en la piscina y por un momento temió que fuera a rechazar la oferta pero este se giro y fue a los vestidores para cambiarse. El castaño rio y sacudió la cabeza. Haru así era, siempre hacia las cosas sin decirlo. Les sonrió a sus amigos y fue detrás de el.

*********************

Makoto se cubrió la boca con una mano para detener la risa pero Rin a su lado no se contuvo en lo absoluto y rio sin control ante el comentario de Kisumi. Makoto iba en medio de ellos mientras Sousuke y Haru los seguían detrás, los cinco iban caminando a la cafetería que había dicho Kisumi.

Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa con sillones de igual manera como caminaron y una mesera, una chica linda que sonrojo al ver tantos chicos atractivos juntos, y pidió su orden.

El chico orca frunció el ceño al mirar el menú. Había muchas cosas realmente deliciosas como para decidir. Todos quienes lo conocieran sabia que tenia dos debilidades, el chocolate y las cosas tiernas.

-Quiero caballa

Makoto levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz de Haru y suspiro. Se había esperado algo así.

-Aquí no venden caballa Haru

El chico lo miro y luego por la ventana. Rin sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo pediré por Haru-dijo y chasqueo la lengua-Y te lo vas a tener que comer Haru

El pelinegro ni siquiera lo miro. Sus amigos ordenaron pero Makoto aun no ya que no lograba decidirse entre tantas cosas, frunció levemente los labios inconscientemente similar a Nagisa y sus hermanos al hacer un puchero infantil y sus amigos no pudieron evitar pensar que se miraba adorable. A Kisumi ganas lo no faltaron de tomar sus mejillas y jalárselas.

-Yo...hom, quiero ¡ah! Un frappe de chocolate con menta y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, por favor-dijo sonriendo ampliamente

La mesera se quedo pasmada mirando la sonrisa brillante y cautivadora del chico; Rin y Kisumi sonrieron al ver como Haru se tensaba y observaba fijamente a la mesera. "Alguien esta celoso", pensó Rin divertido.

La mesera asintió varias veces seguidas con las mejillas rojas y sonrió con aire coqueta al recuperarse de su estupor.

-Ah, si, claro. Se me necesitas, solo llámame, soy Kanade-hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Platicaron un poco de lo que habían hecho en los últimos días que no se habían visto y unos minutos después, trajeron sus cosas. Rin no pudo evitar sonreír jocoso al ver como la mesera coqueteaba con Makoto pero este siendo como era no lo notaba.

Contaron anécdotas de sus infancias evitando los momentos grises de su pasado. Kisumi estaba contando cuando una vez en la secundaria jugaron basquetbol contra Teikon, una escuela sumamente poderosa que los derroto.

-Fue realmente devastador, horrible, quedamos 33-107 favor ellos, ¿lo recuerdas Makoto?

¿Y cómo él podría olvidarlo? Había sido el capitán y había sido estresante no haber podido hacer algo para ganar.

De pronto se vio abruptamente atraído a la realidad cuando sintió unos dedos acariciarle cerca de los labios y sonrojo violentamente a quien hizo eso, Sousuke.

-Tenías chocolate-explico sonriéndole

Makoto le sonrió ruborizado y bebió de su frappe pero los ojos de Sousuke no se despegaron de él.

-Así que Tachibana, ¿te gusta lo dulce?-pregunto Sousuke a lo que Makoto asintió-¿Así tan dulce como tú?

Makoto escupió el frappe y abrió los ojos como plato. Rin no supo si su cabello era más rojo que el rostro de su amigo orca en esos momentos y rio por la reacción del chico. Makoto se recobró pero bajo la mirada cohibido y jugo con el tenedor nervioso.

-Oh, supongo que gracias Yamazaki-kun

Sousuke negó con la cabeza. –Llámame Sousuke

Makoto levanto la mirada sorprendido pero no tanto como antes y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro Sousuke pero llámame Makoto

Sousuke asintió y cruzo los brazos. Kisumi no había despegado la mirada en ningún momento de Haru y había observado cada una de sus reacciones. Esto iba hacer realmente interesante. El necesitaba descubrir si tenía alguna oportunidad.

Makoto sonrió y platicaron animadamente y después se fueron a caminar por la plaza. Una vez que el cielo comenzó a tornarse negro, cada uno se dirigió a sus casas (Rin y Sousuke a la Academia Samezuka) pero no pudieron evitar los que ayudan en el plan hacer una última jugada. Kisumi se acercó y le beso una mejilla al castaño.

-¡Buenas noches Makoto! Y Haru-sonrio y se fue corriendo

Makoto no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar cuando Rin lo abrazo fuertemente respirando en su cuello y Sousuke le acaricio el cabello después de susurrarle unas palabras en el oído. Después ambos se fueron. Makoto se quedó en shock con el rostro de un intenso rojo y el pulso acelerado.

¡¿Qué había sido todo eso?! Y luego lo de Sousuke.

-"Sueña conmigo"

Ok, esto si era sumamente extraño incluso más que en la mañana. Tardo unos minutos para recuperarse de su estupor y luego respiro hondo pero con el rostro aun ruborizado.

-Vámonos Haru

El pelinegro parecía también en transe con la vista fija en el pero al escuchar su voz, reacciono y asintió con la misma expresión seria.

Makoto solo podía asegurar algo. Este día había sido de locos.


End file.
